Fire In My Bones
by dearcharlie
Summary: "He didn't know what took over him. Maybe it was guilt. Maybe it was desperation for a companion. Maybe it was just that human thing that he could not shut off no matter how hard he tried to." Damon/Faye oneshot.


**Fire in My Bones**

Klaus was gone forever. And apparently, so was Damon. He's been throwing himself in and around the country, living in a blur, sleeping with blurs, and of course, eating blurs. It's been months since he's left Mystic Falls. Months since he's last seen his brother or Elena, or anybody for that matter. And he had no intention of seeing anybody from that cursed town ever again.

He still remembered the night it was all done—Klaus, Rebekah, their family, Klaus' hold over Stefan. The aftermath of everything that happened crushed him like a bug. She loved his brother. Not him. He was just a filler, a substitute when Stefan wasn't there. She could have never loved him. He knew this. She knew that it wouldn't be right for her to indulge herself with thoughts of him either. It wouldn't be fair. It just wouldn't be right.

"_Damon, you promised me you wouldn't leave me anymore," tears dared to escape Elena's eyes._

"_Stefan's here now. You'll be safe. Nothing more will harm you." His replies were clipped, summarized versions of his thoughts._

"_But you're important to me, Damon. I can't lose you."_

_He sighed. He's heard this so many times already. He was tired of it. He needed a way out. He needed to say something that will make her be repulsed by his himness. _

"_You're selfish, Elena. So damn selfish that you don't even realize that you are."_

"_No, Damon. Please."_

"_You know what? Maybe you're even worse than Katherine. At least she acknowledges her selfishness. You on the other hand…"_

"_You're only saying that!"_

"_The only monster here after all is you, Elena. One day I hope my brother sees that too."_

"_Dam-!"_

He was gone. His car was already starting and then he drove off, in the middle of the night, not to be seen ever again.

He reminisced as he sat in a small bar-slash-restaurant in Washington conveniently named as The Boathouse Bar and Grill. He ordered his favorite bourbon and let it dance inside his glass before taking a sip. There was a party in and out of the place. There were kids dancing everywhere, holding red and blue cups of "punch" in their hands, swaying and letting themselves get lost in the music. He sighed as he saw a blonde girl laughing like there was no tomorrow with her friends while they formed a small dancing circle. There was a guy standing next to her, watching her closely, and a girl watching the guy a little too closely.

_Kids. _He rolled his eyes. Centuries and centuries have passed yet humans still haven't learned. They still needed to force themselves on people that don't want them.

He finished the liquor in his glass and asked for another one. He asked himself for a brief moment why he was there but he couldn't quite answer himself. He just needed to be as far away from Mystic Falls as possible. He was even considering moving back to Europe. He missed Greece—the sea, the sunsets, the women. Greece would be nice.

He smiled to himself and glanced over to the kids at the party. The little circle of tension moved outside where nothing spectacular was happening until a girl who was dancing ever so sexily caught his eye. She was already looking right at him. Her body talk only gave him one message: come and get me. Normally he would have gotten up and went straight for her, but this wasn't the normal setting. She was what? Sixteen? Seventeen? He was… a little bit older than that… physically. That would have been illegal.

_You didn't think it was illegal with Elena. _He said to himself.

He gave the girl a smile and then turned the other way to finish his drink. When he looked back at the dancing ball of darkness, she was gone. He almost wanted to die. Maybe he just conjured up the girl in his mind as he wasn't very amused by anybody in that little restaurant, in that little town anyway. He considered mental illnesses and a list of them pops up in his head like a medical directory.

He drowned himself in thoughts of being in a straight jacket as he walked out of the restaurant to go back to the empty house he found just outside of town. _Maybe a vervain laced straight jacket would hold him. Yes! That would have been gen-._

He stopped walking. He heard someone creeping up behind him. When he turned he saw the girl again. She had a short dress on with a leather jacket protecting her from the cold air. She had a very inviting smile on her face.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to follow drunken strangers? Go back to your party little girl."

"Okay first: I'm not, I repeat, _not_ a little girl. I'm turning eighteen… _soon_. Second: my parents don't teach me anything. And finally: you're not drunk. Drinking two glasses of bourbon doesn't make you drunk."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "Yes. Okay. Now run along before something terribly bad happens to you."

"Like what? You can't hurt me." She challenged, stepping closer.

"Oh yes I can." Damon chuckled.

"No you can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm special," she grinned.

"Sure you are, sweetheart." He turned around and continued searching for his car. It seemed to have vanished from the inadequately spaced parking lot.

"Vampire," she scoffed.

"What did you just say?" He turned back at her.

"_Vampire_. I knew it the minute I saw you. You had that ring and that _look_ on your face."

"What look?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"That miserable look. Brooding. Lost. Lifeless. I read it in my friend's book of shadows. 'Vampires, even though they smile and pretend life's a party, are hallowed and empty on the inside. They just need time to realize that the party's never for them, and when they do they tend to take it out on the guests invited'. That's what it said."

"What's your name?" Damon asked.

"What's yours?"

"I can't give you that kind of information."

"Why? Are you running from something?"

_Yes. My past._ "No. You might hunt me down."

"And why on earth would I do that?"

"Because I'm irresistible like that," he smirked and winked.

He continued to search for his car which he found seconds later behind a blue truck that needed to rest in peace because it looked old and sad. He got in his car, shut the door, and started the engine.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she ran up to the passenger's side of the car.

"Away from here," he pulled his car from the parking slot and watched as the girl just stared at him. He shook his head and started driving away.

"Wait!" The girl yelled. He checked his mirrors and there she was with her arms up in the air, calling after him. He'd imagine this scene when he left Mystic Falls, Elena yelling from their drive way to come back, that she had figured it out, that she would go with him. But it didn't happen. Usually the things he wished would happen never happens.

He didn't know what took over him. Maybe it was guilt. Maybe it was desperation for a companion. Maybe it was just that human thing that he could not shut off no matter how hard he tried to. He stopped. He watched from his rearview mirror as she ran up to his car and got into his passenger's seat.

"What do you want?" He asked even though he knew what she would say. He could feel her nervousness. He could hear her heart as it pounded against her rib cage. Her blood as it gushed through her veins.

"I want you to take me away too."

Damon didn't know what he was getting himself into, bringing a witch he didn't even know into his life, but what the hell, he thought. He's walked the earth alone, practically dead. He was tired of it. He wanted to have someone to talk to who actually had something with substance to say to him back. He wanted someone who would put him in place—someone who'll fight with him, but still have his best interests in heart. He didn't know why he even felt the least bit of want for her with her olive green eyes and soft, beautiful face. He didn't know why but he drove off with her, into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Damon/Faye. The thought of them excites me. It's something new.  
>Also, this fic should be accompanied by a Coldplay song: Paradise.<br>_"She closed her eyes, in the night. The stormy night. Away she flied. I dream of paradise."_


End file.
